


Hook/Reader Headcanons

by DerangedDragon



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: A lot of it will be angst, And my tastes are pretty weird so like, Angst, Character Death, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Drabbles, F/M, Figured nobody would be inti that so, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Ill update whenever, Just giving yall an idea of what bullshit to expect, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Listen a lot of this will probably just be fluff since its easier to write, Oral Sex, Scratching, Setting hard update dates never seems to work for me, Sex, Slapping, headcanons, oneshots, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: A bunch of nsfw/sfw/fluff headcanons and oneshots





	Hook/Reader Headcanons

-Give the man a hug please. He needs it. Badly.  
I’m not kidding. He needs the attention okay

He likes kissing above all else, he wants attention constantly

Likes to keep his arm wrapped around you, or when you hold onto him. Hed carry you around everywhere if he could, but he's just a little too old for that

He really needs to be reassured that you love him, he feels inadequate like he doesnt deserve you

Long ass make out sessions

James likes to kiss your chest a lot, not to say he doesn't love kissing your entire body, just pays extra attention to your chest and ribs

Will do the Gomez Addams kiss thing up your arm. Or your leg. Or your neck. Honestly he's really into kissing up your legs like that

Is in love with your legs and thighs. Like crazy.  
Enjoys giving you oral more than receiving it. That goes for sex in general, but it's very apparent when he eats you out

If you let him try anal he's into it. He'll go slower involuntarily but he'll be careful to make sure you're okay

If you're touching him he's happy

So bondage is out of the question, unless you're the one tying him up, then he's happy

Always wants your hands on him as much as possible

Likes it when you start pulling his hair or scratching his back in bed,,, or yanno, choking

Is more into sloppy morning sex and drunk/high sex than anything. It feels a lot more passionate to him

Needs to see your face. It's a sort of reassurance along with physical contact

Basically what i'm saying is that sometimes he doesn't close his eyes when you're making out or having sex

Doesn't really masturbate. Prefers to just ask you to jerk him off or have sex

He HATES to leave his hook on in bed

Also hates it if you call him Captain

He can deal with Hook, but every time you say James his heart will be in your hands

Not like it wasnt in the first place

He'll try anything if you ask him to. Some things are more or less out of the question but if you bother him enough he'll give in at least once

Kinda likes to sub, partly because he never wants to hurt you, but also because he's kinda lazy  
Seeing you in a position of power is a big turn on for him

Is kinda loud. He loves it when you're loud, unless you sound like you're in pain. Then he panics

Gets off when you wear his clothing, or big flowy nightgowns with nothing underneath

Is kinda uncomfortable wearing clothes to bed. Even if you didn't have sex he prefers to sleep without clothing

Fucking begs. Like a lot. For you at least

Ask him to beg for something and he'll be on his knees kissing your hands and feet until you give in or tell him to stop, no questions asked

Most of this comes from his heavy association with Mr. Darling. He acts a lot like you'd expect George to, just much much rougher and more dramatic


End file.
